


Let The Light Shine

by chasethewind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Future Fic, Hanukkah, Tumblr Prompt, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mel-loves-all asked: Hello, if you're still taking prompts I have 2 possibles...hopefully at least one helps your Muse. 1) A green sweater and 2) Christmas lights...XO, Merry Christmas to you and your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Light Shine

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS FIC! Because it's Christmas and I love you all.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year to you all. May your days be merry and bright!

"It sucks being sick over the holidays," Felicity sniffled from her nest on the couch. She was wrapped in three blankets, had two pairs of socks and a hoodie on, and a pile of used tissues sat on the floor beside her. In the kitchen, she could hear Oliver rummaging around in the cupboards looking for the pre-packaged soup mixes she kept on hand in cases like these. "By the way, it's in the cabinet next to the fridge," she added.

"Ah! Thanks!" he shouted back.

"Just put the soup in a bowl with a cup of water and stick it in the microwave for three minutes," Felicity explained. She huddled into her pillow, burying her face in the soft cotton of the green hoodie she'd stolen from Oliver ages ago. The last time she'd been this sick was the week after winter finals her junior year of college, only she hadn't had anyone to take care of her back then.

Feeling the cushions shift beside her, Felicity glanced over to find her best friend taking up the seat by her feet, steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup in one hand and oyster crackers in the other. Oliver set them down on the coffee table in front of him before leaning over to gather her up in his arms.

"You know you don't have to do this," Felicity mumbled once she was cradled against his chest. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself."

"I know," Oliver replied. "I just… I like taking care of you." He pushed a limp clump of blonde hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear, then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Your fever still feels pretty high."

She smiled, her head falling against his shoulder as she settled into his lap. "You're too good to me," Felicity rasped. "It just really sucks that we barely moved into this place a month ago and then I get sick in the middle of getting it all together before the new year. There's crap in boxes everywhere and it's making me anxious that all our stuff is out of place."

"Shh," Oliver whispered against her forehead. "Relax, everything will be in it's rightful place soon. Right now, I just need you to get better. Can you do that for me?"

"But we don't even have the tree up. Or the Christmas light. I know how much you like that stuff," she grumbled.

His chuckle and the warmth of his breath fanning out across her face made Felicity relax. "I said don't worry about it," Oliver reiterated. "You take care of yourself and I'll take care of everything else. Okay?"

"Okay," Felicity conceded.

"Now, eat up before I bring you back into the bedroom," he ordered as he grabbed a handful of crackers and dumped them into the soup then brought the bowl into her lap, holding it while she ate.

"But I don't wanna go back to the bedroom," Felicity whined, staring up at him with big doe eyes.

"Oh, no! You are not pulling that face on me right now," Oliver playfully scolded. "I've got a lot of work to do today and you're not going to try and help me."

With a resigned sigh, she slumped into him, realizing he was right. Her body was too exhausted to do more than lay in bed or watch TV or maybe, if she was feeling up to it, play a game on her tablet. Felicity knew she'd probably end up falling asleep anyway after her half bowl of soup, so she didn't fight it when Oliver plucked the spoon out of her hand once she was done and carried her into their bedroom. He tucked her beneath another mountain of blankets before pressing one more kiss to her forehead.

"Get some rest, baby," he whispered. A moment later, Oliver slinked out the door, softly shutting it behind him as she fell into a deep slumber with the TV on as background noise.

Felicity didn't wake up until the sun hung low in the sky. Feeling a little better, she padded into the bathroom to wash her face then decided to take a detour into the kitchen for a glass of water before slipping beneath the covers again and waiting for Oliver.

As she rounded the corner, Felicity could hear the sound of voices coming from the living room. The small ranch style house was only a little bigger than her apartment had been, but it was theirs and sat on a large plot of land away from the city. It didn't take her long to reach the living room, but when she did, her eyes went wide at the sight before her.

"Oh, my god… Oliver," she whispered as tears welled in her eyes.

He turned around sharply to face her, as did the others gathered there: Diggle and Lyla, Roy and Thea, Laurel and Captain Lance. They were gathered around the Christmas tree, looping it with twinkling white lights and blue ornaments. There was a wreath over the fireplace and garling hanging from the mantle, all lit up with more white lights. But the best part of all was the sterling silver menorah sitting right in the middle.

"Felicity, what are you doing out of bed?" Oliver asked as he scurried to her side.

"I was thirsty," she answered, but her eyes lingered on the living room. Their furniture was already set in its rightful place, just like it had been in her apartment. "Did you…?"

"I did," he said with a smile, winding an arm around her waist and helping her to the couch. "We finished the whole house except the bedroom, for obvious reasons."

"I'd kiss you right now, but I don't wanna get you sick," Felicity said. Instead, she let her head fall to his shoulder as she let it all sink in. "Thank you. All of you. This was so unexpected, but I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now."

"Anything for family," Diggle said. He was about to lean over and give her a hug then thought better of it.

Her smile widened as she reached out to squeeze his hand instead. "You guys really didn't have to do this," Felicity said.

"We wanted to," Thea replied. "Besides, Ollie sounded pretty panicked over the phone when he called me so I decided to bring in the reinforcements because I knew he wasn't about to ask for anymore help."

"Thank you, again, from the bottom of my heart." Felicity was nearly in tears as she gazed at all their happy faces and saw equal love and adoration from all of them.

"Like Dig said, anything for family," Thea reiterated. "Especially since now you really are family."

Felicity couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her lips as she glanced down at her left hand and the two rings that adorned her ring finger. The first was the stunning two karat diamond circled by tiny emeralds on its platinum band. The second was a thin platinum band encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. She glanced over at Oliver to see him staring at the rings as well, a fond smile lighting up his face.

"Enjoy your first holidays in your new home," Thea said, giving her sister-in-law's shoulder a squeeze. "We'll see you when you get better. Then we can really go all out celebrating Christmas, Hanukkah,  _and_  New Years."

"Sounds good," Felicity replied. They all turned to go, filing out the front door wishing the couple a happy holiday season with the promise of more festivities to come.

When it was just the two of them, she turned to Oliver and wrapped her arms around he neck, gently nuzzling her nose against his skin. He held her tight against him, walking them back into the couch where he sank down, Felicity nestled on top of him. "This is probably a bad idea," she mumbled. "Me laying on top of you. Last thing we need is for the Arrow to get sick."

"The Arrow doesn't care. He's got a team of other vigilantes who are willing to step in if it does happen," Oliver replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So will you please stop worrying and just enjoy this time we have together?"

"Well, if you put it that way, then I won't argue," Felicity answered. She settled in the space between his body and the couch, her head resting on his chest. They remained like that for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms just as they had so many times in the past.

This was the perfect way to spend the holidays, Felicity thought, wrapped up in the arms of her husband, letting the twinkling lights spread throughout the room bathe them in their incandescent radiance. She couldn't have been more happier.

"Merry Christmas," she murmured into his t-shirt.

"Happy Hanukkah," Oliver softly replied before his lips were pressed to her forehead once more. "I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
